The present application relates generally to the field of personal electronic device. More specifically, the present application relates to secure communications for personal electronic devices.
Personal electronic devices include mobile computing platforms, such as tablet computers (e.g., Android® tablets, iPad® tablets) and smart phones (iPhone® phones, Android phones, etc). Personal electronic devices have improved productivity and the functionality of various applications. Heretofore, portable electronic devices, such as, commercially available tablets and smart phones, have not been designed for secure applications.
Thus, there is a need for a secure interface for portable electronic devices, such as mobile computing platforms. Further, there is a need for a system for and method of adapting existing portable electronic devices for reception of secure data. Further, still, there is a need for personal electronic devices that allow secure communications. Yet further still, there is a need for secure video streams that can be provided to personal electronic devices. Further still, there is a need for personal electronic devices adapted for use in military and/or aircraft environments and/or applications.